leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity/Rarity Levels/Secret Rare
Main article: Secret rare cards are cards with set numbers outside the printed size of the set (for example, a card numbered 101/100). These cards are generally considered a subset of ultra rares. Most secret rare cards are reprints of other cards, often from the same set, but with a unique artwork scheme such as an alternate holofoil scheme, depiction of shiny Pokémon, or a gold trim. Shining Pokémon and are both examples of secret rares. Previously, there were sparse amounts of Secret Rare cards released through various means, in which many were included as boxtoppers. Before the BW era, Secret cards mostly appeared in English versions, as they were either within normal set numbering or as promo cards in Japanese. After the release of , certain types of cards were released as Secret cards; they are explained below. * Box Toppers are Holofoil cards included within a booster box as a reward for buying the whole box. Although they were Secret cards, they had regular holofoil artwork and had a regular rarity of Holofoil Rare ( ). * had the shiny colorations that appeared in the Pokémon games, as well as the odds of encountering one (1/300, similar to in the games). Not only are they outside the set (having a number above the number of cards in the set), they were also the first to have the rarity Shining Holofoil ( ) to imitate the shiny sprite from the games ( ). Shining Pokémon could use multiple Energy-type attacks, but there could only be one Shining Pokémon per deck. Shining Gyarados (Neo Revelation 65) and Shining Magikarp (Neo Revelation 66) were the two first featured, perhaps due to their appearance in the anime and games, and were cosmos holofoils. The second and last set to feature Shining Pokémon was Neo Destiny, but the Pokémon itself (not the whole image) were given reflective foil treatment (to make the Pokémon really seem to 'shine'). The were also given the Shining Holofoil Rarity * The concept of Shining Pokémon was carried over to , which were released in Aquapolis. Crystal Pokémon were all Colorless in type, regardless of their normal type; they had the cosmos holofoil treatment, were Secret Rares (outside the set) as well as having the multi Energy-type attacks, but were not actually alternatively colored as in Shining Pokémon. All Crystal Pokémon have the Crystal Type Poké-Body, which changes the Pokémon's type to the type of the Energy that is placed onto it if it is one of the three Energy-types that the Pokémon requires in its attacks. Crystal Pokémon appeared in Skyridge, but did not appear in the future. They have a rarity of Holo Rare in English ( ) and Super Rare in Japanese ( ). * In the BW era, the first Secret cards to appear were popular Pokémon not native to Unova, as only Unova Pokémon were released in the first three sets. Two of these cards were released - Pikachu and Meowth. The Pokémon image was holofoil, and there was a holofoil design under the main text of the Pokémon's type. * In , Shiny Pokémon were released as Secret cards, as Pokémon not native to Unova were included into the expansions. They had the same designs (holofoil image, holofoil energy type under main text) as the previous Secret cards. * In , certain item cards were given Secret card prints as well. Various parts of the card (such as the border, or the text box of the name of the card) were golden; the image was holofoil, and there was a Poké Ball design printed under the main text. Some were even given redesigns - an example would be the Random Receiver, which was golden instead of black. Starting with , these cards began to have art that covered the full card. * featured two special Secret cards: Reshiram and Zekrom were given an additional Full Art print, in which the whole card was golden. * With the release of and Mega Pokémon-EX, prints of M Pokémon-EX cards with golden borders were released as Secret cards. * Full Art prints of Pokémon were introduced in . Later, Full Art prints of Supporters were introduced in . Full Art prints of Pokémon-EX and Pokémon-GX were introduced alongside their respective mechanics in and respectively. However, Full Art cards are notably only considered "secret" in Japan, as these cards were within the numbering every English set, and therefore not Secret cards. * Rainbow Rare prints of most Pokémon-GX were introduced alongside the mechanic in . Unlike their Full Art counterparts, they are Secret cards in every region. These cards feature the same art as their Full Art variants, but all have a rainbow holographic color instead of the actual color of the Pokemon that is present on the Full Art variant. Category:Rarity